When Worlds Collide
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: (Story is Complete)The Worlds of Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Star Trek.
1. Default Chapter

Title: When Worlds Collide.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The World of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, meets the World of Star Trek.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Star Trek: After the Voyager episode, Endgame, but set before the new Movie, Nemesis. 

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Set Two weeks after the events in the Chapter, Armageddon, in my story, A New Beginning. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Matt Summers, the things that deal with him, and the starship, the Power Mystic.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.…………

Star Trek Realm……………. Romulan Star Empire…………. Romulas…… Praetor's throne room….

The Romulan Praetor is sitting in his throne wondering why some one would demand to see him. He knew that no Romulan would ever dare to order the Praetor around. So this Talock, has to be from another world.

The Praetor's thoughts were then interrupted, when the doors to the chamber suddenly slammed open. The Praetor looked up at the door just as a very large creature walked in. 

The creature walked up to the Romulan Praetor and looked him up and down. It then nodded before saying, "Good you had enough sense to meet with me. Now I know that the Romulans hate the Federation. Well so do I, and the ones that I work with."

The Praetor then asked, "Why have you asked to see me and who do you work with?" He asked with all the imperial pride that he could muster.

Talock shook its massive head and when it did the Praetor noticed that it had some Borg implants. But the creature then said, "Who I work with is no concern of yours. The reason that I am here is that I am going to give the Romulans the opportunity to destroy the Federation even before it was ever made."

The creature then held up a large box that it had been carrying. It then said, "Inside this box is the means for your warriors to finally destroy the Federation." It then handed the box to the Praetor. Who then held it lightly.

As the creature turned to go, the Praetor asked, "What are you, and where are you from?"

The Creature stopped and then looked back at the Praetor and said, "I am a Talivarocke demon. I have came from one of the deepest Hells. Now you better get to work." Talock then turned once more and left the way it came.

The Praetor looked at the box in his hands, before shouting for some guards and servants to do his bidding. 

Earth……….Starfleet Headquarters………….. Admiral Janeway's quarters….

The room is dark and empty like. There is no sound until, the door chime sounded. The sound jerked Admiral Kathryn Janeway, out of a very sound sleep. As she rolled out of bed she said, "Lights." Then she said towards the door, "I'll be there in just a moment."

Janeway then reached over and grabbed the Starfleet issue robe off of the chair, where she had placed it before going to bed. As she made her way to the door, she thought that if it was another cadet or ensign, here to ask her about the Borg, she would throw them out on their ears.

Just as the door chime sounded once more, Janeway hit the button to open the door. What she saw standing there was not a cadet or a ensign. It was not even a member of Starfleet. It was a gentleman wearing very old, but yet still stylish clothing. She nodded at the guy then asked, "What can I do for you this morning?"

The guy stepped into the room and gave Janeway, a stand offish smile. He then said, "Hello. My name is Whistler. And I am here to warn you of a great danger that is going to befall this world."

Janeway gave Whistler a annoyed look before saying, "Ok, Mr. Whistler, it is late and I have a early meeting in the morning. Hurry up."

Whistler then proceeded to explain just why he was there. After a bit he handed her a box of some equipment. After taking it from him he said goodbye before leaving.

Janeway looked inside the box, then hit her combadge, "Admiral Janeway to Lieutenant Torres. Meet me at my quarters in half an hour. Thanks, now good bye." She then disconnected the com.

Two Hours later………….. The office of Admiral Paris……….

In the office Admiral Janeway, is sitting and telling Admiral Paris, and Admiral Ross, about the visit earlier that morning. After she was done, Admiral Paris nodded and said, "I believe that what you say is the best way to go. I think that Admiral Paris has the right ship to accompany Voyager."

Admiral Ross stepped to the edge of the desk and laid down a PADD. He then said, "That other ship will be none other then, the Enterprise. Under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard." He then nodded at Admiral Paris.

Admiral Paris reach over to some controls on his desk. He then said, "Ensign, please tell the Captain to come in."

A moment later the door opened and Captain Picard walked in. He then said, "Good morning Admirals. If I may ask," The Admirals nodded, Picard then continued, "Why has the Enterprise been diverted back to Earth, and why have I been called into this meeting?"

Admiral Ross sighed then said, "The reason is that we have come across some very troubling news." He then indicated Janeway, "I'll let Admiral Janeway here fill you in." Ross then went back to his chair and sat down.

Janeway nodded and waited while Picard sat down in another chair. After he did she began. "At about 3:oo a.m. this morning a very weirdly dress man showed up at my door. He said his name was Whistler, and." 

She was about to continue but was interrupted by Picard. "Did you say Whistler?" Janeway nodded yes. He then turned to Ross and said, "I need to contact Lieutenant Commander Data, May I?" 

Ross looked slightly confused but shook his head yes. Picard then tapped his combadge. He then said, "Captain Picard to Lieutenant Data." 

After a moment, the voice of the android answered, "Data here. How may I help you Captain?"

Picard then said, "Data, I need you to look up something in that database that Colonel Serrafin gave us. Look up the name Whistler."

Data's voice said, "Yes Captain, but it will take a moment. I'll contact when I have checked. Data out." The com-signal ended.

Admiral Paris looked at Picard and asked, "What database are you talking about? And who is this Colonel Serrafin?"

Picard looked at Paris and said, "Colonel Serrafin was a gentleman, that appeared here in this universe a couple years ago. He and the crew of his ship helped the Enterprise-D with a problem we had. Before he had left he gave me a database that gave us information on some very unique creatures."

Picard was then interrupted when his combadge chirped. After tapping it he said, "Go ahead Data."

The android's voice then said, "I have found the name in the database. It says that Mr. Whistler is a Volarotinkarocke demon. It also says that he works for the Powers that Be, in keeping the balance between Good and Evil."

Before Data could go on Picard said, "Thanks, Data. That is enough."

Data's voice then said, "You are welcome Captain. Data out." The com-signal ended once more.

Before Picard could say anything, Paris leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, and said, "Captain, there are no such things as Demons. They are only myths."

Picard then said, "Actually, Admiral, they are. The help Colonel Serrafin, gave us, was taking out of a demon. It was in my report."

Ross held his hands up and said, "Lets have this debate later." He turned to Janeway, and said. "Kathryn, please continue telling Picard about what you learned."

Janeway nodded and then continued. "He came to give me a message. The message was that a new, powerful agent of the Borg, went to the Romulans and gave them the means to go back in time."

Picard looked at Janeway, and asked, "And do what?"

Janeway looked at Picard with somber eyes, and said, "Destroy the Federation even before it was started."

Picard sat back in his chair in shock. He then said, "There has to be a way to stop them. Before they can go back in time."

Janeway shook her head and then said, "It's to late. The Romulans have already sent at least two Warbirds, back through time. But Whistler did give me the means of going back in time also."

Admiral Ross nodded then said, "We have already taken the device and replicated it. The two devices are being sent to Voyager, and the Enterprise even has we speak." Ross then turned to Janeway, and said, "Janeway, Admiral Paris has already assigned your crew for this mission."

As Picard and Janeway stood up to leave and go to their respected ships Admiral Paris said, "Before you two go, I would like to say, Godspeed."

Both Picard and Janeway then left. Ross turned to Paris and said, "You needn't worry. Those two are the best that we have."

Bridge of the Enterprise…………….. Earth's orbit

Picard strode onto the bridge and made his way to his command chair. When he was seated, Commander Riker said, "The device has been installed and is ready to be engaged. As La Forge was installing it, he found out that the device also included a special cloaking device."

Picard raised a eyebrow and looked at Riker. "Indeed?"

Riker shook his head and said, "Yes. I suggest that we don't engage the cloaking part until after we arrive in the past."

Picard shook his head and then said, "Good. Data, as soon as Voyager is ready to leave, set a course for outside the system. And be ready to bring the device online."

Data's hands moved over his controls. He then said, "Aye, Captain."

Voyager's Bridge……………….

Janeway stepped out of the turbo lift and looked around. She saw that Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, was at the Tactical/Security station. Lieutenant Junior Grade Harry Kim, was at the Ops station. Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres-Paris, was at the bridges, engineering 2 station. Lieutenant Tom Paris was at the conn. Ensign Seven of Nine, recent graduate of the Academy, was at the tactical station. At the other stations on the bridge were various Ensigns and Lieutenants. And sitting in his chair next to Janeway's, was Ensigns Seven's husband, and Janeway's First Officer, Commander Chakotay.

Janeway made her way to her chair and sat down. When she did Chakotay said, "Captain, the device has been installed, and is waiting your command to be engaged."

Janeway nodded and then turned towards B'Elanna who had cleared her throat. Janeway said, "Yes, Torres?"

B'Elanna looked at Janeway and said, "While I was installing the device, I noticed that it had a cloaking device built into it."

Janeway nodded then said, "That is good." She then said, "Harry send a message to the Enterprise, tell them we are ready to go."

Harry worked over his controls then said, "Message sent, and they say they are ready also."

Janeway nodded then said, "Tom set course for outside the system and engage."

Tom's hands flew of the helm controls, and he said, "Aye, Captain."

Enterprise's bridge……….

Picard watched while on the main viewscreen, Voyager turned and proceeded to leave the Sol system. He then said, "Helm Engage."

The Ensign at the helm said, "Aye, Aye. Captain."

Outside the Sol System…………..

On both Voyager, and the Enterprise the devices were engaged. Both ships jumped into a temporal warp. Not knowing what they would find when they arrive in the past.

Q Continuum…………

Q looked at the screen in front of him and said to his son, Q, "I hope that they know what they are getting into."

Q's son, Q then said, "I believe they have some clue. Otherwise why do it?" He then turned to his father and asked, "Father who is this Matt Serrafin and that demon Whistler?"

Q sighed and said, "The demon, Whistler works for the Powers that Be, in another realm." Q then shuddered, "And that Matt Serrafin is the only person with enough power to defeat the entire Q continuum." Q then shuddered again.

TBC……………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.……….

Main Earth Realm…..(Mattverse)………..Outside Sol System 

The emptiness of space was broken when a temporal warp gate, opened, and two Federation Starships exit it. After the ships left the gate it closed behind them.

Voyager and the Enterprise came to a complete stop. And started to talk.

Bridge of Voyager……

Janeway looked at the main screen, which was showing the bridge of the Enterprise. Picard was looking out of the screen at her. He then said, "Admiral, if you are ready, I recommend engaging the cloaking devices and heading for earth."

Janeway nodded and said, "Yes, Captain." Janeway turned to Kim and said, "Lieutenant, bring the cloaking device online."

Kim nodded and said, "Aye, Aye, Admiral." Harry's hands raced over his controls. After a minute he said, "Cloaking device is now online. And the Enterprise has also cloaked."

Janeway turned back to the helm and said, "Paris, set a course for Earth."

Tom nodded and said, "Aye, Aye, Captain." He then set the course then said, "Course set."

Janeway sat down in her command chair and said, "Engage at warp 3."

Tom engaged the engines. 

Besides the Voyager, the Enterprise also engaged their warp engines.

Sol System………. 

As the two federation starships passed Jupiter, they passed two cloaked Romulan Warbirds. But the Warbirds also did not notice the two starships.

Earth's orbit……..

Voyager and the Enterprise slipped into orbit above Earth.

Bridge of the Enterprise………

Picard is sitting in his command chair and looking around at the efficacy of his bridge crew. He lend forward when Data turned and said, "Captain, I have been scanned the planet since achieving orbit."

Picard nodded and said, "Yes, Data. What did you find?"

Data then said, "I found out two things, one, I have no sign of the Warbirds. And Also we are not in the past."

Riker looked confused and asked, "What do you mean not in the past?"

Data thought for a minute and then said, "More specifically, we are not in our past. We are in a alternate past."

Picard, shook his head and said, "Show me what you mean."

Data turned back to his console and ran his hands over them. He then said, "It is on the screen."

Picard looked at the main screen and saw a city. He looked back at Data and said, "I don't see what you mean."

Data said, "By the sensors, that is the city of New York. I ran that image through the computer and it says that it is wrong." His hand moved and another image appeared on the main screen. He then said, "This is our New York."

Councilor Troi looked at the two images, then said, "This world's city is missing the Twin Towers."

Picard looked closer and said, "Data can you find out what happened?"

Data looked at his controls and said, "We are picking up radio and microwave transmissions, and something called 9/11, keeps coming up."

Riker said to Picard, "I wonder what it means."

Picard said, "I don't know." He turned and looked at the tactical station, Which was being ran be the Enterprise's passenger, Ambassador Worf. He then said, "Ambassador , hail Voyager please."

Worf nodded then said, "Hailing. On screen."

Picard turned and looked at Janeway, and the bridge of Voyager. He then said, "Admiral have seen the readings of this Earth?"

On Voyager's bridge…………

Janeway looked at the screen and said, "Yes, I've seen the readings. I also think that we are were we are needed." Picard looked a question at her. She then said, "When Whistler said that we needed to go to the past. He never actually said it was going to be our past."

Picard nodded. He then asked, "Are you going to send down a away team?"

Janeway nodded and said, "Yes. I also want you to send a team also. Not to many, and no obvious aliens. Select your team and we will meet you at the coordinates that I was given."

Picard nodded then said, "See you there. Enterprise out." The screen shut off and showed the earth.

Janeway turned and said, "Seven, Harry, Tom, Chakotay, Tuvok, your with me. B'Elanna you have the bridge."

Janeway and the officers she named went into the turbo lift and Janeway said the deck they needed.

Minutes later…….Voyager's transporter room.

Janeway and her officers walked into the transporter room and stepped up onto the pads. The Ensign at the controls said, "Coordinates in and ready."

Janeway nodded then said, "Energize." She then disappeared in the transporter beam.

Enterprise's bridge…….

Picard turned from the screen and then said, "Data, La Forge, Troi, Crusher, your with me." He then turned to Riker and said, "Commander you have the bridge."

Riker nodded then said, "Good luck captain." Riker waited until Picard and the others away team left via the turbo lift. He then sat in the command chair and said, "Ambassador, patch the radio signals into my consol please.

Meanwhile……Sunnydale………… Magic Box…….

Matt is sitting typing on his laptop while his wife, Willow is helping Anya with the inventory. In the training room Giles and Xander, are watching Buffy and Spike teaching Dawn some fighting moves. Tara is sitting at the table reading a book.

Matt's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Matt here. Hey April."

April's voice said, "Remember those two ships I told you about, well two more just showed up and they are in orbit."

Matt asked, "More Warbirds?"

April then said, "No, the computer says they are Voyager and the Enterprise. And they both have beamed down."

Matt then asked, "Where did they beam down to?"

April then said, "They beamed down outside Sunnydale."

Matt then said, "Thanks April. Bye." Matt hung the phone.

Willow walked over to him and asked, "What was that about?"

Matt looked up at her and said, "We are going to have some visitors. Please have Buffy and the others come in here."

Willow smiled and nodded and said, "Okay." She walked over to the door to the training room. She opened it and leaned in and said, "Hey guys, Matt needs you guys to come into the other room."

Buffy looked over at Willow and asked, "What is it now?"

Willow shrugged and said, "Matt that we were going to have some guests."

Buffy nodded. Her and the others went into the other room.

Outside Sunnydale……

Janeway nodded at Picard after he and his team beamed in. She then said, "Lets look around. But lets not draw attention to our selves." Both teams members nodded and they moved out.

Sunnydale………

As the Starfleeters made their way through town, they noticed that nobody looked at them twice. 

Tuvok looked at Janeway and said, "Janeway, I'm not sure what it is but I am sensing something."

Janeway nodded and said, "Okay. Lets check that store out and see if we can get any information." She then pointed right at the Magic Box.

Inside the Magic Box……

Matt raised his head and said, "They are near."

At that moment the front door opened and a large group walked in. They started to look around. Buffy looked at Matt and asked silently if that was them. 

He nodded at her and then he stood up. He looked at the people and said, "Captain Picard, Captain Janeway. What do you need?"

Janeway looked over at Picard and then back at Matt. After a moment she said, "Colonel Serrafin, its good to see you again. And its Admiral now."

Matt smiled and said, "Congratulation on your promotion. I assume that since the Enterprise is here also that you got home?"

Janeway nodded. She then asked, "Have you ever heard of a demon named Whistler, Colonel Serrafin?"

Matt nodded then said, "The name is Summers now. And yes I know who Whistler is." He then shook his head and then said, "Forgive my manners. Let me introduce everyone."

He stepped back between his sister and his wife. He then said, "These are my friends. My sisters Buffy, and Dawn Summers. My Wife, Willow Rosenberg-Summers. Buffy's boyfriend, and the resident souled vampire, Spike. Buffy's Watcher, Giles. And our friends Xander and Anya Harris. And Tara Maclay."

He then nodded at Janeway who then said, "Nice to meet you. And these are, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Ensign Seven of Nine, her husband, Commander Chakotay, and Lieutenant J.G. Harry Kim." She then nodded at Picard for him to continue.

Picard then said, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard." He then indicted his officers, "Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge."

After the introductions, Janeway proceeded to Matt and the others why they are there.

TBC……………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.…….

After Admiral Janeway finished telling Matt and the others why they were there, Matt nodded then said, "I understand, why Whistler sent you guys. You all have experience fighting the Romulans."

Dr. Crusher looked around the room and then looked back at Spike. She then turned and asked Matt, "Colonel, I was wondering why you called Mr. Spike here," She nodded toward Spike. "the resident, souled, vampire. Everyone knows vampires are not real." She stopped when she saw the looks that Buffy and Spike was giving her. 

Then Buffy and Spike laughed. Matt chuckled then said, "Please call me Matt. And vampires are very much real." He then turned to Spike, and said, "Go ahead Spike. Show them."

Spike smirked then leaned forward and showed the Starfleeters his game face. Everyone except Tuvok and Data slightly recoiled, before regaining their bearing. Spike chuckled at their reaction then sat back in his chair. 

Matt then said, "That is what a vampire looks like. And believe me there are more."

Dr. Crusher nodded then asked, "Spike, may I please scan you with my tricorder?"

Spike glanced at Matt, who shook his head, before looking at Dr. Crusher again. He then said, "Go ahead."

Beverley nodded, she then stood up and pulled her medical tricorder out of the pocket of the civilian jacket she was wearing. She then stepped over next to Spike and began to scan him. 

Every few minutes, as she scanned him, she made a small noise. After a few minutes she stopped and said, "Well I got some bad news and some weird news. The bad is that this says that you are dead. And the weird news is that you have some kind of computer chip in your head."

Spike chuckled then said, "I know that already. Being dead is one of the things that makes me a vampire and the chip is there to make sure that I don't harm any humans."

Matt looked at his watch and then said to Picard and Janeway, "I have a great idea, why don't you give a tour of your ships to us."

Picard looked over at Janeway and then said, "It's fine by me, if it is okay with you."

Admiral Janeway thought for a moment, then said, "Okay. Lets split up into two groups."

Matt nodded then said, "Me, Willow, Xander, and Anya will with Captain Picard to the Enterprise, while Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Tara, and Giles, goes with Admiral Jane to Voyager."

Everybody nodded then spilt into the two groups. Janeway nodded at Picard, then tapped her hidden combadge. Janeway to Voyager."

Voyager answered. Janeway then said, "11 people to beam up. The group around my signal."

Voyager acknowledged. Janeway then said, "Energize."

Picard watched as the transporter beams whisked them into orbit. Picard then tapped his own combadge and said, "Picard to Enterprise."

Riker's voice was heard, "Enterprise here Captain."

Picard then said, "9 to beam up on my signal."

Riker's voice said, "Acknowledged."

Picard then said, "Energize." And then no body was left in the Magic Box.

Bridge of the Enterprise…….

Matt, Willow, Xander, and Anya stepped off of the turbo lift along with Captain Picard. Matt stepped over to the tactical station, and said to Ambassador Worf, "Worf, its good to see you again."

Worf nodded then said, "Colonel Serrafin, it is a great honor to see you again also."

Matt nodded then walked over to Commander Riker and said, "Commander, It looks like that your doing okay."

Riker smiled and shook Matt's hand and said, "Colonel, it is good to see you."

Picard said, "Commander why don't you show our guests around the ship."

Riker nodded and said, "Aye, Aye, Captain." He turned to Xander and the others, "Please follow me and I will give you a tour of the Enterprise." He pointed toward the turbo lift. Xander, Willow, and Anya followed him.

But Matt held back and asked, "Captain, may I have a word with you in private."

Picard nodded and motioned for Matt to follow him into his ready room. 

They stepped into the ready room. Picard walked toward the replicater, and asked Matt, "Would you care for something to drink?"

Matt nodded and said, "Iced tea would be fine."

Picard told the computer the order and they appeared. He then carried the drinks to his desk. After handing Matt the glass of iced tea. He asked, "So what did you need?"

Matt sat the glass down and said, "I understand why you guys are here. But I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Picard gave Matt a confused look and asked, "What kind of feeling are you getting?"

Matt shook his head and said, "I'm not sure but I'm thinking that the Romulans are going to be the least of our worries."

Picard nodded and then asked, "Why don't we join the rest of your friends?"

Matt nodded. Picard then said, "Computer locate Commander Riker."

The Computer then said, "Commander Riker is in Holodeck 1."

Picard nodded. Him and Matt then left the ready room, towards Holodeck 1.

Later……….Holodeck 1.…….

Matt and Picard walked into the Holodeck just in time to see Riker shut it down. They walked into the room and nodded to Riker.

As Riker began to explain some thing to the others, Matt began to look around. He also felt something.

After a moment he spun and shouted, "Cheetor, Chelsea, attack!"

TBC…………….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.…………..

Picard spun when he heard Matt shout. What he saw was two transporter beams appear. He saw two Romulans within the beams.

As soon as Matt stopped shouting two big cats appeared out of nowhere and attacked the two Romulans. They went down under the cats.

When they, Picard shouted, "Red Alert."

Riker then tapped his combadge and said, "All senior officers report to the bridge." 

After Riker finished him and Picard raced out of the Holodeck towards the nearest turbo lift. Right behind them was Matt and the others. As Matt ran he 'pathed to April, "April, Stage three alert. The Romulans are attacking the Enterprise and Voyager. Prep the Power Mystic and get it into space."

Bridge of the Enterprise…….

Matt and the others came out of the turbo lift just as the ship was rocked by a attack from one of the Romulan Warbirds. Matt noticed that their were now four Warbirds.

Data said to Picard, "Captain, we have another ship approaching."

Picard looked at Data and asked, "Where is it coming from?"

Data said, "Its coming from Earth. It is also a Defiant class Starship."

Before Picard could say anything, Matt stepped forward and said, "That would be my ship." He then turned to the others and said, "Xander, Anya I need you to stay here. Willow your coming with me."

Before Willow could say anything, Matt put his hand on her shoulder and they teleported.

Bridge of the Power Mystic…….

Matt and Willow appeared, and he sat in the command chair. He looked around and saw that every post was manned. He then said, "Tai, Bring us around and point us toward the lead Romulan ship. Yamato, Target the lead ship and fire when you got a target lock."

Both Tai and Yamato gave their acknowledgements.

Willow looked at Matt and asked, "Um, where do I sit?"

Matt looked up at her and said, "You can sit at the auxiliary Comm. Station." He pointed at a chair a little ways from him.

Space………..

The Power Mystic swooped around the Enterprise and fired her pulse phasers, at the lead Romulan ship. The Enterprise flew by and fired its phasers. It also fired a spread of Quantum torpedoes. Voyager glided past and fired at the third ship.

The ship the Power Mystic was firing on, it's shields flared and then collapsed completely. The Mystic fired at its engines until they were disabled. The Mystic then went after the Fourth and last Warbird. 

Shortly all four Romulan ships were disabled.

The Bridge of the Power Mystic……

Matt turned in his chair and said, "April, lock a tractor beam on two of those ships and have the Enterprise to grab one, and Voyager to get the other. And tell them to follow us. Tai, take us to the station."

Little bit later…….. The asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter… 

Matt looked at the main screen. He then taped a few buttons on the arm of his chair. Moments later the image on the screen flickered and a large space station appeared in space.

Willow looked at the screen then at Matt and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Matt chuckled. He then said, "There. It was cloaked. April, Have the Enterprise and Voyager release the tractor beams and lock the stations tractor beams on all four. I'm going over and starting it running." He then stood and gave Willow a kiss then said, "I'll be back please stay here."

Willow nodded and Matt then teleported.

Ops of the Space Station…….

Matt appeared in Ops and said, "Computer, bring the station to full readiness."

The Computer then said, "Acknowledged."

All the lights in the entire station came on. Matt walked to the main table and locked in some coordinates and then beamed the four Romulan Commanders straight to the Stations brig. Matt then hailed both the Enterprise and Voyager. He put them on a split screen.

Picard, Janeway, Would you like to speak to the Romulan Commanders?"

They both nodded and Matt then beamed them straight to Ops.

He turned and said, "Welcome to the Space Station, the Celestial Power."

TBC…………….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Picard and Janeway looked around Ops and Picard then said, "It is nice. Where do you have the prisoners?"

Matt nodded then said, "They are in the brig. Please follow me." Matt then lead them to a turbo lift.

Promenade….

Matt, Picard, and Janeway stepped off of the lift and proceeded to walk down the middle of the Promenade. As they walked Picard and Janeway looked around and saw that it was nice and clean. And it was also empty. Eventually Matt stopped in front a gate and held his hand up. When he did the gate shimmered and then disappeared. He then walked into the Security office. 

They then walked into the holding area and Picard saw four Romulan Commanders in four separate cells. Matt walked into the middle of the room and said to no one in particular. "Which one of you, will tell me what in the bloody hell you all were thinking coming here?"

The four Romulans looked at each other when the oldest said, "We were told to come back into the past and to Earth, to open some thing called the Hellmouth. And with it being open it would stop the Federation from ever being started."

Picard and Janeway stared at the Commander, because neither of the two knew what a Hellmouth was. Matt then said, "Who told you this?"

Before any of the Romulans could speak, Matt held his hand up and started to look around.

Janeway looked at Matt questionly, and asked, "What is it Colonel?"

Matt looked at her and then said, "I think that it would be wise if you two went back to your ships. And go to red alert."

Picard and Janeway did not even ask why, for they knew the look that Matt had. They both tapped their individual badges. They then beamed to their respected ships and ordered red alert.

After they left, Matt looked at the Romulans and said, "I am going to send all four of you back to your ships. But you will help us fight what is coming. Otherwise you would be next. Will you help?"

The four looked at each other and then all nodded yes. Matt then waved his hand and they were teleported back to their ships. Matt then teleported to the Power Mystic.

On the bridges of both the Enterprise and Voyager, it was reported that the Warbirds were powering up. But that is not what they were concerning them. For they also picked up on their sensors, multiple Trans-Warp conduits opening up ten light hours away from their current location.

Bridge of the Power Mystic…..

Matt strode to the command chair and said, "April, sound the Stage 1 Alert. Call in the Armada."

April nodded and started using her controls.

Matt then said, "Sora, contact Louis and have take command of the station. And have the fighter wings assemble."

Sora nodded and went to work.

Matt then looked at the ceiling and then said, "Q. Get your loud mouth butt down here."

In front of Matt appeared, Q, he looked at Matt and asked, "What do you want?"

Matt said, "I need you to go back to your realm and send me a fleet from Starfleet, the Klingons, the Romulans and any one else that wants to help fight the Borg."

Q nodded and then left.

Shortly……..

Borg cubes started to appeared. But so did Matt's Armada. The ships then formed up and waited. Minutes later Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan ships started to appear. They also started to form up with the rest of the Armada.

Bridge of the Mystic……….

Matt was watching what was happening on the main screen. It then faded and then a picture formed. Matt saw a Demon, but it was also a Borg.

The Demon Borg then said, "Prepare to be assimilated, You biological and technological distinctiveness will become part of our own. Resistance is futile. All should tremble before the might the new and improved Borg. For now we are the Demonic Borg." The demon then started to laugh.

The screen then went blank. Matt was about to say something when Whistler appeared in front of him.

Whistler looked at Matt and then said, "It has been decided that the threat of the Borg ends here now. There will be no Borg left after the end of this battle. So says the PTB. Also in this one instance I am choosing sides."

Matt nodded then said, "There is a ship in the shuttle bay you can use." Whistler nodded then left the bridge. After he left Matt stood and said, "Sora, Hail all Armada ships." When she did he then said, "Attention, all ships. This is it for the Borg. They say Resistance is Futile. Well I say lets resist. Onward toward victory."

Matt sat down and ordered the attack.

Space………..

With Matt's order all of the star ships went on their attack runs. The Borg cubes attacked also. The attack was long and brutal. Their was some ships that were destroyed. But the Borg lost the most. Soon only one cube remained.

The remaining Cube was surrounded by ships from many worlds. 

Bridge of the Power Mystic………

Matt stood then said, "This ends here. Everyone concentrate fire and destroy that Bloody Cube."

Space……….

All of the ship proceeded to fire at the cube. The cube's shields started to glow under the strain until suddenly the shields failed completely. After another few minutes the cube then exploded like a small sun.

After the last cube was gone the ships of the Armada started to leave. The ships from the Realm of Star Trek, also left. Matt said his goodbyes to Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway, who then also then left.

Matt and his friends and the crew of the Power Mystic, made their way back to Earth and their homes.

The End????????????


	6. A Dire Warning!

The Beginning or is it the End??????????

Three days after the Battle with the Borg.

Sunnydale California…..(Mattverse) (Main Earth Realm)

Matt, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, Spike, and Buffy. Are sitting around the table at the Magic Box.

Matt was telling the others how he came to know Picard and Janeway. When all of a sudden he stopped and his eyes closed and his head fell until his chin hit his chest.

Willow looked at Matt when this happened and asked, "Matt, are you okay?"

After a minute, Matt's head came back up. Then his eyes opened.

Willow, and the others were shocked to see that Matt's eyes were now pools of darkness………

Las Angelus, California……..(Mattverse)

Angel was talking to Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne. When all of a sudden Cordelia's head dropped to her chest.

Angel was next to her in a moment, to see if she was okay.

After a moment Her head came up and Angel saw that when she opened her eyes, he saw that they were pools of Darkness…………..

San Francisco, California…………. (Mattverse)

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were arguing over how to vanquish a new demon that had showed up the day before. Leo was almost standing in between them trying to get them to settle down and think clearly.

Paige stopped talking when she noticed that Leo had fell into silence and that his chin was now on his chest.

Piper stepped up to Leo, and asked, "Leo, are you okay?"

Piper stepped back away from Leo when he raised his head. She saw that now his eyes were pools of Darkness……………

Smallville, Kansas…………. (Mattverse)

Stephanie, Clark, Pete, Lana, Chloe, and Lex, were sitting in the coffee shop called the Talon.

They were talking about school and stuff, when Stephanie stopped speaking and her head hit her chest.

Clark looked at her with some concern but before he could say anything, her head came up and her eyes opened.

All they were able to see were pools of Darkness………

Stars Hollow………(Mattverse)

Rory Gilmore and her Mother were sitting in Luke's diner. They are drinking coffee and talking about stuff.

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter, who had suddenly fallen asleep. Before she could do anything, Rory's head came up and Lorelai saw only pools of Darkness where her eyes should be………….

The planet Pullaman……….. (Mattverse)

Queen Ariel was holding court when all of a sudden Her head fell forward and she appeared to be asleep.

After a moment, her head came back up and the Elven people were shocked to see that her eyes where now pools of Darkness………..

Bridge of the Enterprise………(Star Trek Realm)…….

Picard was talking to Counselor Troi when he saw that her head had fallen to her chest.

He leaned forward and started to ask her if she was okay, when her head came back up and he was shocked to see that her eyes were now pools of Darkness…………

Voyager's Bridge…………..(Star Trek Realm)……

Janeway looked around at her crew and marveled at their efficacy. She then saw Tom Paris turn his chair around and place his chin on his chest. 

She was about to ask what was wrong, when his head came back up and she was surprised that he eyes were now pools of Darkness………..

The World of Final Fantasy 7.……. (The FF7 Realm)……

Cloud was sitting in Reeve's office, listening to how they were going to rebuild. When all of a sudden his chin hit his chest. 

Red 13 looked at Cloud, and saw what happened. But before he could say anything, Cloud's head raised. Everyone in the room was shocked at that his eyes were now pools of Darkness………

The World of Final Fantasy 8.……. (The FF8 Realm)

Squall was standing in front of a class of new SeeD recruits. Telling them about his adventures. Then all of a sudden his chin fell and hit his chest.

The class was curios as to why this was happening. But before anyone could do anything, Squall's head raised and the class was weirded out that his eyes were now pools of Darkness………….

And through them, in all the worlds, in all the realms, a voice spoke a dire warning.

The voice said, "It has begun."

………………………………..................................... 


End file.
